


Soaked

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [200]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo gets soaked. Hux warms him up.





	

Hux’s eyebrows buck like twin, unsettled Nerfs. “Kylo!”

“Sorry… I’m making a mess…”  


He is, to be fair. His black clothing has reached new levels of inky-void, soaked as it is, dripping onto the carpet. Behind, every footstep is a smushy blob of water, and his movements… _squelch_.

The man must be carrying half his bodyweight again in liquid soaked into his ragged clothing, and it alternately clings and slops around him. 

Hux tsks his tongue to his teeth, leaping up, and wincing at how _cold_ it feels as he tries to remove the cowl. 

“In the ‘fresher. Now!”  


Kylo nods, and splotches through. At least in there, the floor is wipe-clean, and Hux peels off the layers from his shivering, sulking Knight, revealing skin that’s peppered with more bumps than the Kessel Run has black holes. 

The helmet at least has kept his hair dry, but the rest of him is soaked to the bone, and Hux grabs the towel, patting him fiercely to take away the droplets.

“What happened?”  


“Freak storm.”  


“And you couldn’t use the Force?”  


“Not against an _entire thunderstorm_ ,” Kylo replies, from under more towel-pettings.   


He lifts his arms and turns as instructed, his eyes closing in pleasure as Hux dries him fully. He goes to the bed as instructed, as Hux pulls out the warmest pyjamas Kylo owns, and orders him to dress up in them. 

“You need to take care of yourself,” Hux chides, when he’s convinced he’s done all he can.  


“I tried. I came home, didn’t I?”  


“Yes. But you’re going to need to take emergency clothes with you in future.”  


“…fine. But…”  


“What?”  


Kylo pulls his sleeves down to cover most of his hands, and lifts his arms plaintively. “You’re warm. Come warm me?”

He’s still working, and he’s fully dressed, but… fuck it. He kicks his boots off, and climbs into the bed alongside him. Kylo chirrups happily as he plasters himself bodily to Hux’s side, and Hux… likes feeling like he’s helping. The cold hands on his belly are a brief torture, and he _knows_ they were deliberate, but he kisses Kylo’s temple all the same. “Take better care.”

“I have you for that,” he says.  


He’s not wrong.


End file.
